my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Hollywoodedge, Horses Several Whinn PE025201
This sound effect can be found on The Premiere Edition Volume 1, which was made by The Hollywood Edge. The fifth whinny in this sound effect is the same sound as "Hollywoodedge, Horses 1 High Pitched TE016301" from The Edge Edition Volume 1. The second whinny in this sound effect is similar to "Sound Ideas, HORSE - EXTERIOR: WHINNY, ANIMAL 06" from The General Series 6000 Sound Effects Library. Info * First recorded: Between late 1980s and 1990 * Creator: N/A * Owner: The Hollywood Edge (1990-2014), Sound Ideas (2014-present) * Origin: United States * Year debut: Sometime between late 1980s and 1990 * First heard: N/A * Area used: Worldwide Sound Effect Description Horses, Several; Whinnies And Hoof Steps, Various Perspectives. Similar Variations *Hollywoodedge, Horses 1 High Pitched TE016301 (5th whinny) *Hollywoodedge, Horse Whinnies Group AT045501 (Same sound effect) Clean, Full Length and Unedited Link to the Sound Effect SourceAudio Used In TV Shows * Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog (Heard once in "Too Tall Tails".) * Aladdin: The Series * Allegra's Window (Heard once in "Nest, Sweet Nest".) * The Amazing World of Gumball * American Dad! (Heard once in "Adventures in Hayleysitting".) * Animal Atlas * Arthur * Back at the Barnyard (Heard once in "Raging Cow".) * The Backyardigans (5th whinny heard once in "Catch That Butterfly".) * Barney & Friends * Between the Lions (Heard twice in "Stop That Chicken!".) * The Big Comfy Couch (Heard once in "Earth to Loonette", "Horsing Around", and "Clothes Make the Clown".) * Blue's Clues * Brum (2016 TV Series) * Cory in the House (5th Whinny, heard in "New Kid in Town".) * Dexter's Laboratory (5th whinny heard once in a high pitch in "Mandark's Rival".) * The Doodlebops * Family Guy * Futurama * Ed Edd n Eddy * Game of Thrones * GirlStuff/BoyStuff (5th whinny heard once in "Lip Gloss Queen".) * Grey's Anatomy * Harvey Girls Forever! (Heard once in "Campfire Weekend".) * Home On The Range: The Series * The Hoobs * Invader Zim (1st and 2nd whinnies heard in "Career Day".) * It's a Miracle * Kappa Mikey * Lalaloopsy (5th whinny heard once in "A Tree Grows in Lalaloopsy Land".) * Liberty's Kids * Little Einsteins * The Loud House (5th whinny) *Marsupilami * Mike Tyson Mysteries * Mucha Lucha (Heard once in "Heart of Lucha".) * Muppet Babies (2018 TV Series) (Heard often in "The Good, The Bad, and the Muppet".) * My Life as a Teenage Robot (1st and 2nd whinnies heard in "Never Say Uncle".) * NASCAR on Fox (Heard in "2005 Daytona 500".) * Once Upon A Time * Robot Chicken (Heard once in "Reboot Team-Up".) * Rugrats * Sesame Street * Sheriff Callie's Wild West (3rd whinny heard once in "Double Trouble".) * The Simpsons (The first 3 whinnies are commonly used.) * Super Why! (Heard once in "A Day with Farmer Fred".) * Teen Titans Go! (Heard once in "Matched".) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003) * Thomas & Friends * VeggieTales (Heard in "The Penniless Princess".) * We Bare Bears (Heard once in "Shush Ninjas".) * What's New, Scooby-Doo? (Heard once in "Farmed and Dangerous".) * Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! (Heard twice in "Mr. Unlucky".) * Wunderkind Little Amadeus (5th whinny heard once in "Solo for Amadeus".) Movies * Babe (1995) * Blind Justice (1994) * Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie (2017) (5th whinny) * Cars 3 (2017) (5th whinny) * Casper (1995) (5th whinny) * Casper Meets Wendy (1998) (5th whinny) * The Cat in the Hat (2003) (5th whinny) * Elf (2003) * Enchanted (2007) (5th whinny) * Final Destination 3 (2006) * Frozen (2013) * Happily Ever After (1993) * Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (2005) * Hercules (1997) (5th whinny heard once in a low volume.) * Holes (2003) (5th whinny) * Home on the Range (2004) * Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey (1993) * The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) * Independence Day (1996) (5th whinny) * Into the Woods (2014) * Joseph: King of Dreams (2000) (5th whinny) * Lady and the Tramp (2019) * The Lego Ninjago Movie (2017) (5th whinny) * London Has Fallen (2016) (5th whinny) * The Lone Ranger (2013) (5th whinny) * Maleficent (2014) (5th whinny) * Minions (2015) * Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children (2016) (5th whinny) * Mulan (1998) * Muppets from Space (1999) * Night at the Museum (2006) (5th whinny) * The Pagemaster (1994) * Pocahontas (1995) (5th whinny heard once in a double pitch during "Virginia Company".) * Quest for Camelot (1998) * The Road to El Dorado (2000) * Shrek (2001) * Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron (2002) * The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004) (Heard once in a high pitch.) * Tangled (2010) (5th whinny) * Toy Story 3 (2010) (1st & 5th whinnies) * Up (2009) (5th whinny) * Wakko's Wish (1999) * Wonder Woman (2017) * 3:10 to Yuma (2007) Video Games PC: * Globetrotter 2 * Living Books: Green Eggs and Ham * Living Books: Harry and the Haunted House * Playskool Puzzles * SimCity 3000 Unlimited (3rd whinny) * Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 2 * Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 3 (Video Game) * Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 4 * Ultimate Ride: Disney Coaster PlayStation 2: * Red Dead Revolver * Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 3 * Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 4 PlayStation 4: * Red Dead Redemption 2 PlayStation Network: * Red Dead Revolver * Red Dead Redemption Xbox: * Red Dead Revolver * Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 3 * Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 4 Xbox One: * Red Dead Redemption 2 Wii U: * The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild (The The 1st & 5th whinnies is used during the cutscene before the fight with Dark Beast Ganon.) Nintendo Switch: * The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild (The 1st & 5th whinnies are used during the cutscene before the fight with Dark Beast Ganon.) Online: * Elmo's Silly Mixed-Up Farm Video & DVD * Barney - Barney's Magical Musical Adventure (1992 video) * Rock 'N Learn (3rd whinny heard from Earth Science.) * Universal Studios Florida: The Magic of Movies (1991) (5th whinny) * The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald: Birthday World (2001) Commercials Australia: * Warner Bros Movie World (1991) (5th whinny) Netherlands: * Aegon (1994) New Zealand: * The Blacksmith (2018) (radio) (2nd, 3rd, 5th and 6th whinnies) * Hawke's Bay Racing (2018) (radio) (1st whinny heard twice.) UK: * Pepsi - Gladiator (2004) (1st whinny) USA: * Budweiser - "Circus" (2009) (5th whinny) * Budweiser - "Football" (1996) (5th whinny) Trailers * 101 Dalmatians (1996) (Trailers) (5th whinny) * Alice Through The Looking Glass (2016) (Trailers) * The Book of Life (2014) (Trailers) * Cinderella (2015) (Trailers) * Hidalgo (2004) (Trailers) * Home On The Range (2004) (Trailers) * The Hunchback Of Notre Dame (1996) (Trailers) * It Takes Two (1995) (Trailers) * Lilo & Stitch (2002) (Trailers) * The Lone Ranger (2013) (Trailers) * Mulan (1998) (Trailers) * Rise of the Guardians (2012) (Trailers) * Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron (2002) (Trailers) * Tangled (2010) (Trailers) * The Young Black Stallion (2004) (Trailers) Teasers * Lilo & Stitch: The Lion King (2002) (Teasers) TV Spots * Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron (2002) (TV Spots) * Hidalgo (2004) (TV Spots) Video & DVD Previews * The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad (1949) (Heard once in 1999 VHS Preview) * Alvin and the Chipmunks DVD Collection Preview (2008) (Previews) * Disney's Favorite Stories Preview Other Media * Kirk Franklin - Interlude (The Rebirth of Kirk Franklin - Track 10) * Norfolk Southern: The Lawmen Horsin' Around (Orange Blossom Special Track 01) YouTube Videos * Nintendo 2DS vs. 3DS XL: A Super SMASHING Comparison! by Raymond Strazdas * ZOOB Toons (2nd whinny) Anime * Digimon Adventure 01 * Little Witch Academia: The Enchanted Parody (6th whinny) * PaRappa the Rapper: The Animation (Heard once in Episode 20.) * Toradora! (5th whinny heard once in "You, Who Are Going to the Sea".) * Toriko * Yuru Yuri (5th whinny) Image Gallery Hollywoodedge, Horses Several Whinn PE025201/Image Gallery Audio Samples Category:Hollywoodedge Category:Pages with broken file links